


Mimosas in Big Gulps

by MadQueenCori



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueenCori/pseuds/MadQueenCori
Summary: Backstory: Elizabeth’s a young twenty-three year old tattoo artist who has been working at her trade since was fifteen. Mastering her art in stick n poke tattoos before finally moving to machine. She tattoos all the greats. Her shop is famous in her home state of Illinois, being slightly outside of Chicago. She drives down from Lincoln Park to Roseland. It's a bit of a drive, but she's committed. Her shop always got full when bands come through, just having to get that Elizabeth Temple original. Depends on the band, she'll make a bus visit.





	

Sitting in my office, doing random sketches of eyeballs, trying to get inspiration to finally get the eyeball I've been wanting for years. I might need to call in one of my close friend, Romeo from California, to come in and do it. 

"Eli, there's a surprise in your room," Andy, my receptionist, says as he leans against the door way.  
"I told you to stop letting people just into my tattoo room," I grumble out at him before I get up.  
"They said they wanted to surprise you," Andy replies as he spins himself around and walk to his post.

I walk myself down to my room, hearing chatter and hearing a familiar voice.

"Dylan, you are the last one to get a piece done by her, you are getting something," The voice spoke. I know who that belongs to; it belongs to a Mister George Ragan.  
"I don't have a spot that I wanna get tattooed right now, nor an idea," another voice spoke, I assume it's Dylan's.  
"Come on, she's great, you two will come up..." Another voice starts, but gets cut off when I walk in.  
"ELIZABETH!" Everyone cheered, it was Hollywood Undead.  
"Hollywood Undead! How are you, fuckers?" I reply with.  
"Good, we brought in lil Dyl for a tattoo," Matt, Da Kurlzz, says with his familiar deep voice.  
"Dyl?" I ask. I'm not too familiar with their real names.  
"You have a Funny Honey tattoo and you don't know Funny's actual name is Dylan?" George, Johnny 3 Tears, teases and I feel my face heat up.  
"Well, now I know what I want," Dylan, Funny Man, spoke out.  
"Thank you for spill that secret, and honestly, I'm surprised Jorel didn't tell Dylan," I speak lowly.  
"Do you really have that?" Danny asks. I just nod in response.  
"Yeah, she got it during her youth," Jorel, J-Dog, informs everyone.

Everyone just laughed. I make Jorel, Jordon (Charlie Scene), George, Danny, and Matt leave. Jorel said that they’ll be back at the tour bus. I sit down with my portfolio and hand it over to Dylan.

"Pick something you might like, and we'll modify it to your liking and I'll throw it on your body," I say still slightly embarrassed from Jorel and George. I was too open with them during their tattoo sessions.  
"I'd like to see this Funny Honey tattoo," Dylan says with a small laugh but a serious look on his face.  
"Fine, fine," I groan out.

I lift up my shirt to show my stomach, where I had a California license plate reading "Funny Honey" and surprise, surprise, the license plate sits on the back of a black Cadillac. It's a close up of the back of it.

"That's awesome, also the stomach is a brave spot," Dylan says with a small laugh.  
"It's the reason I don't wear crop tops anymore," I say lowly and I shove my shirt down.  
"I want 'Elizabeth Honey' with a small flower, of whatever you like," Dylan remarks.  
"Are you kidding?" I ask him.  
"No, I think it could be our buddy tattoo!" Dylan answers seriously.  
"Jesus Christ, okay," I say.

I move to my drawing table and I motion for him to do whatever. I focus on drawing the orchid, it's my favorite. I then write 'Elizabeth' on one petal then 'Honey' on a different petal. I smile at my work and I nudge him.

"Hm?" He questions as he makes eye contact with me.  
I hold out the sketch to him, "Whatcha think?"  
His eyes scan over it and nod his head, "I love it."  
"Alright, where do you want this?" I ask.  
"My leg will be a good spot," Dylan answers  
"Alright pants on or off and I'll grab the razor," I start saying as I move to grab a shaving kit and get a bowl of water.

After getting the sketch on the stencil paper and shaving his spot on his leg, I apply to his leg. We make small talk throughout the tattoo. He’s actually a really cool guy. I am sad that he’s my last victim. I can’t believe Jorel and George hid him from me. We made jokes and just had a blast. I cleaned it up and covered it plastic wrap. He was already taking picture of it and posting it to Instagram. I watch him and watch the smile never fade. 

“Thank you! It’s fucking killer, also this is the best tattoo experience I’ve had in a while,” Dylan exclaims.  
“It’s not issue, it’s my passion,” I recoil at him.  
“That’s adorable,” he mumbles under his breath. My cheeks heat up.  
“Uh, since it was small and simple, don’t worry about paying,” I comment, even though I really hated giving out free tattoos to celebrities.  
“Nah, I can cover a small tattoo,” he insists.  
“Alright,” I said not arguing with him. 

Dylan and I walk out to the front. Dylan pays the amount and I wave him off, however he insists on me coming with him back to the bus. I disagree with him. Andy suggest I go since I don’t have any more appointments for the day. I finally give in. I go back to my office, grabbing my jacket and my purse. I emerge back and I put my purse on Andy’s desk. I slip on my jacket. I grab my purse. Dylan and I leave the building and make our way back to the bus. Dylan and I made small talk. Dylan warns me the bus is going to smell terrible and I assure him that growing up with a dad and an older brother, that I will be fine. We get to the bus and Dylan types in the magic code, he didn’t bother covering it. It’s literally 1234. They’re probably too dumb to remember something more complicated. Dylan ushers me on and closes the door.

“Look who I brought!” Dylan cheers loudly to bring their attention to me  
“ELIZABETH” The boys said with the same enthusiasm from when I walked in my room to see them.  
“Elizabeth Temple?” A girl asked.  
“Yeah, that’s me,” I answer her.  
“I’m Vanessa, Jorel’s my muffin. I’ve been wanting to get something done by you for a while,” Vanessa states. Jorel giving her a small kiss on the cheek after stating that he's her muffin.  
“Anytime you’re in Chicago, I’ll make sure to get you in,” I state, as I was aware off Vanessa’s work from loving them in my youth.  
“What do we owe the pleasure?” Jordon asks.  
“Ah, nothing, nothing, Dyl dragged me out,” I state.  
“After the show, you need to come out drinking with us, also I am hoping you can help us find a good slice of pie,” Dylan speaks out.  
“Yeah, it’s best in the upper section, but people say lower section’s pie is better. It’s a headache. Mid-section think they have the best pie, fucking mid-sectioners,” I inform.  
“Do we trust these mid-sectioners?” Jorel questions.  
“Yeah, fuck it,” I say.

All six boys, the four girls, and myself pick up leave the bus. The guys, mostly just Kurlzz, try their best to incognito themselves. The couples walk together, it was quite barfy. Kurlzz was on the phone with Austin. Dylan and I lead the pack. We walk for about fifteen minutes before we arrive at this pizza place. It was my favorite, so I know everyone would enjoy it. I ask for a spot for 11 people, they asked for a minute while they put the tables together. I glance over at everyone else. Matt was off the phone and talking to Dylan. George and Danny looked so done with everything as Asia and Reece talked about play dates and what not. Vanessa was basically all over Jorel and he was okay with it. Jordon was bugging Jorel. Randi was just looking around. Poor girl, we all know how much a handle Jordon is. Our attention get called and everyone walks to the table, I sit down at the head of the table and George at the other end. I felt intimidated by it, like I didn’t deserve to be face him. George is great guy, and a bit of a whiner once it came to his tattoo, but the fear of him being able to kick my ass, scares me. Vanessa was sat on one side of me, and Dylan on the other. Jorel sat next to Vanessa, their hands visibly intertwined. Everyone orders a beer and I just get iced tea. I turn my attention to Vanessa as everyone else had their face in the menus. 

 “So Vanessa, do you still model?” I ask.  
“Not as much as I used to, why?” Vanessa counter asks.  
“Well, my store is getting our first shipment of shirts and beanies and what not, I would love to have you model for us. It’ll pay good,” I say.  
“Yeah, actually that sounds good,” Vanessa nods her head with a big smile on her face.  
“Awesome! I’ll have to let Andy know that I found someone!” I comment.  
“Maybe, we can give me a sick leg piece or something before shooting,” Vanessa says.  
“Yeah, I’ll do one! It’ll be the same pay plus the leg piece!” I state with a big smile as I take out my phone.  
“Here, I’ll give you my number so we can schedule everything out!” She insists as she out stretched her hand for my phone.

 I give it to her after I unlock it. I watch her type in her number and send herself a text. I smile wide as she hands it back to me. 

  “Thanks Vanessa,” I say with a smile as I take my phone back and send Andy that text.  
“Any time,” Vanessa says. Jorel whimpers to get her attention. “Yes?”  
“Can I come with you?” Jorel asks quietly. “I like it here, it would be cool to spend a couple of days here.”  
“Can muffin come?” Vanessa asks.  
“Yeah, that’ll be fine. We could use Jorel for the male stuff,” I insist, now getting real excited.  
“Does pineapple and ham sound good?” Jorel asks Vanessa.   
“Yeah babe,” Vanessa says with a small giggle in her voice. 

 They were the cutest. I love the Deckers. Everyone orders shortly after, only getting slices after I told them that the slices are H U G E, which earned a ‘like my dick’ from Jordon, everyone laughed. They all made chatter after.

 “So! Elizabeth, what is your favorite Hollywood Undead song?” Jordon says loudly and it catches the attention of everyone. Do I be honest? Do I lie?  
“How do you have just one? Well, I can pick a few. We Are, because that’s the one my brother first showed me. Party By Myself, because it’s fucking fun. Bad Town, because that’s a fucking jam. Last but not least the one I can listen to repeat with no issue, Lump Your Head,” I answer, hoping that my collection pleased everyone.  
“We should do Bad Town tonight, for fun,” Dylan spoke up.  
“We could take out Number 5,” George comments.  
“Noooo,” I whine out.  
“No?” George asks.  
I swallow thickly, “That one is fun.”  
“California?” Danny suggests.  
“Perfect!” Jordon says. 

They go back to their individual chatter and I let out a small quiet sigh of relief.

 “Whats up?” Dylan asks quietly after my sigh.  
“I’ve tattooed George, but Jesus, he still intimidates me,” I answer.  
“George is a softy! You shouldn’t be. You chose great songs by the way. Which one do you like more Pigskin or Guzzle Guzzle?” Dylan questions with a small grin pulling at his lips.  
“Well, Mister Dylan, if you must know, I like the beginning of Guzzle Guzzle and Danny’s lines in Pigskin,” I whisper to him.  
“Ah, alright I see,” Dylan nods his head. 

After a bit everyone gets their food and eat. I fought with George over the check. I won, honestly, like that made me feel like less intimidated of him. I paid the check and walked with everyone back to the bus. They didn’t drink that much. They all had like a beer, except for Jordon, I am sure he had two. I announced that I was going back to my shop, which earned boos from the boys. George comments that I should come to the show, as much as I wanted to say yes, I said no. He makes a comment of too bad, I'm coming. Their tour manager gives me a pass, that were similar to all the ones the girls had. I don’t know what George is plotting, but I trust him. Dylan whines for me to stay with them till they have to go on stage. I gave in, something about him was just making it hard to say no. We collect on the bus. Jordon and Dylan were planning on going into the back lounge to get high. Dylan asked if I wanted to join, I just politely declined. I don’t smoke. It’s not appealing to me. I’d rather just deal and cope with, then just looking for a temporary escape. I’ll take the permanent escape, if I needed too. I haven’t in a while. Matty excused himself outside to go have a smoke. Vanessa and Jorel were just snuggling, basically attached at the hip. Danny and George manage to get in the back lounge with Dyl and Jordon. The girls, minus Vanessa, all chatted about something, but I made my way out of the bus. I dig my own cigarettes out. I nod my head towards Matt and he smiles as he blows out smoke. I light mine up and smile at him.

 “How’s Austin?” I ask.  
“He’s actually doing really well. I am going to visit him when we get done with this circa,” Matt answers with a smile.  
“That’s great. God, the heart break of reading his departure was heart breaking. I am glad he’s finally taking time for himself,” I comment.  
“Yeah, we all are. We were all worried,” Matt nods his head. “So what’s going on with you and Funny? You two seem to be hitting it off.”  
“Nothing is going on. We had a good time when I was tattooing him and he’s just really chill. It’s really nothing,” I reply honestly.  
“Okay, nothing,” Matt winks at me.  
“What is that suppose to mean?” I question his wink.  
“It means… I am not saying you two have crushes on each other, but I see the way you two look at each other,” Matt smiles at me.  
“He….doesn’t…does he?” I raise an eyebrow at him.  
“He does.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“Wow. I am oblivious.”  
“Everyone is. We’ll make sure that he doesn’t get too smashed tonight, just enough to get a bit of truth out of him.”  
“Oh my lord.”

We finish our cigarettes then head back in the bus. Dylan emerges from the back lounge about that time. 

 “ELIZABETH!” Dylan screams. 

Everyone just comments about his loudness. I chuckle and go to him. We hug tightly. Their tour manager announces that they need to be on their way to the venue. We all go and walk to the venue, that was close by. They had to do sound check so the chicks just hang out backstage. I manage to make small talk with them. Just like George, Asia seemed so intimidating. She was so sweet however. Reece and Asia were asking Vanessa and Randi when they thought about having kids. Thank God and I was single and didn’t have to worry. The guys come back and they await show time. After a bit the guys go on and put on a hell of a show, so good. I love them live. The fans fucking freaked over Bad Town. It was amazing. All the girls were singing along and it was cute. They were so supportive. I mumble along to Party By Myself and Bad Towns. I watch Dylan as he sings his part of No. 5, which is hot as hell. 

After the show, we all go to a club. The guys and girls start with a round of shots, which I took one. They get beers and I get a beer also. I keep to myself as the guys and the girls are either dancing or sipping their drinks.

  “Hey love, you here with anyone?” A guy asks me.  
“Uh…” I start.  
“Yeah, buddy she’s here with me,” Dylan says out of nowhere, his hand grabs at my ass to sell it.  
“Shit, my bad,” the guy mumbles and walks away.  
“Thank you,” I say to Dylan as I move his hand from my ass.  
“Shit, sorry,” Dylan mumbles. 

I see the guy walk over to Da Kurlzz and Da Kurlzz hands him money…what the?

“It’s fine. It really sold it,” I nod my head and sip my beer.  
“Let’s do more fucking shots!” Dylan encourages.  
“One more,” I say.  
“Two.”  
“One.”  
“Two…”  
“One and another beer.”  
“I’ll do two then another beer.”  
“Deal.”

Dylan moves to get us our shots. I finish my beer. I put it on the table. Dylan joins me back with three shots and two beers. This boy could drink. I can’t drink at all. Dylan and I pick up a shot and ding them then slam them back. I then grab a beer and Dylan downs another shot. Fucking hell, this boy is gonna feel terrible tomorrow. I sip my beer and Dylan grabs his. Dylan ends up getting up and dancing a bit by the table. I laugh and I get up. We dance and have a good night. 

Danny, Reece, Matt, Vanessa and I drag the rest back. I was making sure Dylan was okay. Matt had Jordon. Danny had Jorel and George. Vanessa had Randi. Reece had Asia. We get to the bus in one group, no fuck ups, only stopping, so Jorel could throw up. Poor Vanessa. Matt and Jordon were the last one on the bus and wink at me.

 “Elizabeth,” Dylan whines at me.  
“Yes Dyl?” I ask.  
“You’re very cute,” Dylan answers.  
“You’re drunk…,” I state.  
“I am not, I am sober as could be,” some of his words got slurred.  
“Dylan…let’s get on the bus.”  “Will you stay?”  “I can’t, I have work.”  
“But ELIZABETH!”  
“But nothing.”  “Kiss me!”

I roll my eyes as I connect our lips in a simple kiss. I break the kiss. I help him on the bus and into his bunk. I go to Matt, who was waiting for me.

 “He isn’t going to remember it in the morning,” I say simply.  
 “I know…but thank you for being a good sport,” Matt says.  
“It’s no issue. Thank you Matt, goodbye,” I say to him.

 I say good bye to the rest of the girls and I walk to my apartment, which was close to the tour bus then my work was. This was a mess. I get in my apartment. I change into my pajamas and I crawl into bed. I see my phone light up with a text from Vanessa. I mumble it out.

  “Thank you for tonight and help with the guys. Can’t wait to work with you! Dylan is whining for you, poor boy. Is it alright if I give him your number?”  
 Fuck… I hate this. I mutter my reply.  
 “Yeah, go ahead and give it to him, tomorrow though. I don’t want drunk texts.”


End file.
